


【承仗/R】请留下

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 15





	【承仗/R】请留下

秋季快结束了，朋子给仗助戴上了暖呼呼的围巾，伪不良不情不愿像是要被绞刑了似的挣扎了几下  
不要，太热了，仗助的脸从毛茸茸里冒了出来，用钻石一样的眼睛试图和老妈撒娇  
等你出去的时候就不热了，朋子使劲扯了下围巾，把躁动的小鬼治的服服帖帖  
离开家后寒风争先恐后的往围巾的漏缝里钻，冻的本就穿的不多的仗助一个哆嗦，去学校的路上全程瑟瑟发抖，上来打招呼的女孩贴心的塞了个暖宝宝给仗助  
白色的小方片放在裤兜里，仗助紧紧捏着热源吸了吸鼻子，小脸冻的通红，围巾上的毛茸茸也挡不住风，小孩站在风中眼角一红，莫名的有些心酸  
秋天都快结束了，但对空条承太郎的夜思梦想没有结束

仗助对这个半路杀出的便宜侄子很是依赖，别的青春期躁动男孩对女孩的制服裙浮想翩翩的时候仗助在对着白风衣痴心妄想，承太郎的每一步走动都像是在仗助的心头上跳舞，想要接近他，仗助加快步伐，和承太郎并排走在一起，时不时向那张帅气的侧脸瞄几眼  
是从什么时候开始的？仗助懒得去想，第一次试探大概是和表面对战的时候，虽然是半被强迫的，仗助在从承太郎大衣里摸出原子笔时后者没有任何反应，熟练的像是已经进行了无数次，仗助感觉自己的心跳加快了许多，在间田敏和被送入救护车后右手已经积了层薄汗，只是太近了而已，仗助不着边际的安慰自己  
小孩的心思没有那么容易满足，有了第一次就会出现第二次，三次……承太郎的手臂在和虫咬作战时烂的一塌糊涂，仗助给他治好后厚着脸皮把手搭上了大人的手心  
承太郎先生您的手好凉啊，东方仗助面不改色的撒着谎，把承太郎温度正常的手半握在手心里  
比自己的手大了好多，东方仗助微红着脸，动机不纯的小手控制不住的开始发抖，承太郎挑了挑眉没有拆穿完全不着调的谎言  
承太郎先生我刚才超——害怕的说，仗助坐在副驾驶座上，享受着承太郎的专车接送服务，借着和照片老爹对战的事情和承太郎撒娇，过于浮夸的表情和说辞完全把小孩的坏心思暴露出来，承太郎有些怀疑的朝仗助看去，沉默了一会伸出手把仗助相对小上一些的手握住，很软，承太郎想到  
这下是真的把小孩吓到了，仗助圆圆的眼睛里写满了震惊和恐惧，不行，不能再这样下去了，这里是最后的底线，仗助贪恋着属于承太郎的温暖，默许了最后一次牵手的机会  
东方仗助学会了克制和隐忍，把在承太郎面前的肆意妄为塞进了内心深处，将一层坚硬的石壁横在了承太郎面前，这样的距离无伤大雅，对彼此有益  
仗助继续跟在承太郎身后当着安静的小尾巴，但他再也不会上前一步，把自己和承太郎的关系粉饰为关系良好的亲情  
兜兜转转度过了炎热的夏天，最后一曲探戈结束，进攻，试探，逃离  
凉意渐起，仗助发现夏天快结束了，炙热的阳光近几日收敛了几分，明天承太郎先生就要走了，康一好心的提醒他，把趴在桌上半梦半醒的仗助从困意里拖了回来  
夏天过的好快，仗助对着作业上密密麻麻的字迹，看久了之后除了头晕没有任何感想，好烦  
仗助溜出了家，美名其曰散心  
将近十一点的街道空无一人，仗助踢着街上的石子，想要一脚把烦闷的心情踢的烟消云散，无辜的石子在路面上磕磕碰碰，最后滚入了草坪  
仗助漫无目的地四处乱晃，兜兜转转最后去了海边，承太郎先生是学海洋学的来着，仗助看着快要退潮的海水，思绪又漂回了那人身上  
白色的人影从海岸线上出现，小小的一点随着距离拉近逐渐放大，仗助愣了愣，熟悉的身影在脑中一晃而过，心中五味杂陈，心酸和难过各占一半  
面对杀人魔也毫不动摇的东方仗助终于败下阵来，我喜欢他，东方仗助捂着抽痛的腹部摇摇晃晃的坐在沙滩上，恐惧的接受了这个答案，几近崩溃的心理防线碎的不堪入目，身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着这个残忍的事实，你喜欢上了自己的亲戚，还是个男人，你罪不可赦  
仗助看着手心，那里曾经牵过，触碰过承太郎的手，或是其他地方，以后再也没有机会了，仗助鼻头一酸，把脸埋在大腿上想哭个痛快  
那个人离自己很近，仗助能感受到，鞋跟敲击地面的声音很清晰，高大的身形在仗助面前蹲下，用手臂把哭红眼的小孩圈进怀里，任由他在自己身上发泄，仗助哭泣的时候很安静，没有推搡也没有夸张的哭腔，只是伏在承太郎的身上小声抽噎  
请留下，仗助对他说  
承太郎没有回答，回应他的是更加用力的拥抱，和一个落在额头上像是天鹅毛般轻柔的吻  
承太郎走的那天仗助没有哭也没有难过，钻石一样耀眼的男孩在码头为他们送行，顺手抢走了老头子的几张钞票，小孩把钱花了个精光，用果汁"借酒消愁"，购入了盯上许久的皮鞋和游戏光碟，发疯似的玩了个通宵，好像这样就能把空条承太郎忘掉  
有没有空条承太郎都一样要过日子的嘛，这样又不差，仗助扯了个牵强的理由强行自我安慰  
1999年的杜王町的夏天结束了

东方仗助去东京读了大学，朋子在这里遇到了乔瑟夫，虽然这很任性，但仗助开始希望自己能够重蹈覆辙，他在收到东大的录取通知书后第一时间给空条承太郎去了电话，询问他近期是否会在东京逗留——至于他是如何弄到承太郎的电话号码的，东方仗助在高二的时候斥巨资购买了一部智能手机，随后他在短暂的人生中唯一一次动用SPW的力量搞来了承太郎的电话号码，虽然这不是什么大事，但是对于单相思的小孩来说几乎丢尽了脸  
所以说承太郎先生这几年会一直在东京吗，仗助小心翼翼的向承太郎提问，仿佛这句话是禁忌的咒语  
电话那头沉默了一会，在仗助快要放弃希望时的那刻回应了一个是  
如果有什么需要的可以来找我，承太郎给小孩点燃了希望之火，随后报上了一串地址  
好，好的，仗助的声音带上了小小的雀跃  
像是尝到甜头就会过来蹭个不停的小狗，承太郎想到

大学生活被仗助过的枯燥且无味，好脾气的仗助在第二十次被室友吐槽梳头时间太久后给承太郎发了好几条充满怨念的短信，在过了快半天的时候才收到了一条回复  
做自己喜欢做的事，当然，不要给别人添麻烦——如果他们真的妨碍你了，可以揍回去  
十分中肯的回答，同时也照顾到了年轻人的自尊心，仗助偷笑着收藏了这条信息，收藏夹里满满的都是空条承太郎

仗助一次都没有踏足承太郎发来的地址，即使承太郎会在这里逗留很长时间，但仗助不愿去打扰大人繁忙的工作，和他的交往都要做到适可而止，仗助把所有的“喜欢”和“想要靠近”都收进了小盒子里，不要逃出来哦，仗助给它们锁上了千百把锁，严肃的做出警告

大学生活真的很无聊，仗助不知道第几次和承太郎抱怨道，发出这句话后却又一脸假笑的和同学们去了酒会，再不想去也得装一下吧，仗助拒绝了一位又一位女孩的搭讪，转身又帮了几位不会拒绝的女孩挡下了烈酒，那些家伙一看就是不怀好意的样子，仗助皱着眉头又喝下一杯  
好苦，仗助扶着额头靠在沙发上，感觉自己快要化成一滩水，醉醺醺的脑袋里莫名其妙的又想起了穿白风衣的男人，如果他在的话就好了  
喂，你没事吧，仗助努力睁开眼，模糊的视线里几个虚影在眼前对着自己挥手，要帮你打个电话送回去吗  
…找承太郎  
什么？  
空条，空条承太郎，东方仗助用力的喊出这个名字，手机在外套口袋里  
东方仗助脱力的趴在桌上，那个人离自己很近，他能感受到，鞋跟敲击地面的声音很清晰，仗助透过玻璃酒杯看见了一个白色的人影向自己走来  
承太郎先生，仗助被揽进了他的怀抱，已经变成大学生的小孩对他傻兮兮的笑着，仿佛上一次见面就是昨天

仗助被车窗外的冷风吹的醒了五分酒，承太郎还是把他当做一个醉鬼抱回了房里  
快睡吧，承太郎给仗助盖上被子，哄小孩似的拍了拍他的背  
承太郎先生…  
仗助握住了承太郎的手臂，一对带着水气的钻石快要破碎

承太郎最终还是败在了闪耀的钻石身上  
上一次仗助祈求承太郎不要离开时成年人的理智早已溃不成军，但该死的命运依旧使他们就此分离  
承太郎把仗助揉在怀里，我不会走了，他说道  
离婚后从未往床上带过人的承太郎家里当然没有安全套这类用品，但他身下燃起的欲望无法让他止步于此  
仗助迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，眼前男人的容颜让他头脑一热，就着本能抬手搂住承太郎的身体吻了上去，后者瞪大了眼睛，脑中最后的一丝理智断裂  
仗助的衣服几乎是被撕扯开的，纽扣崩开落在地板上发出清脆的响声，唾液与泪水充当润滑，耻人的水声令未经人事的小孩羞红了脸  
放松，承太郎啃咬着仗助的耳垂，忍住在上面留下齿痕的冲动，第二天带着暧昧的痕迹去学校可不是什么好事  
承太郎把仗助的腿抬起搁到腰边，龟头顶在张合的小穴前颇有挑逗意味的磨蹭，他并不着急进去，菜品需要慢慢品味才能尝到他的美味之处，而承太郎坚信小孩像幼猫似的呻吟声是最动人心弦的地方，想要吗，承太郎用沙哑的声音不断撩动小孩的情欲，乖，说出来  
仗助的本能不断叫嚣着，那个已经被开发的地方需要一个东西去填满，小孩朦胧的听见有个声音在询问他，想要，他说道  
话音刚落承太郎便直接顶进了甬道，过高的温度忍不住让人叹慰，仗助感到了几乎要撕裂的痛楚，即使是酒精的麻痹也无法掩盖，男孩的尖叫让动作粗暴的成年人心软了一下，缓慢的挺动腰身让仗助有适应的时间，放任他在身上抓挠留下明显的抓痕  
承太郎的耐心有限，即使是成年人也无法让自己忍耐很久，承太郎很快的掌握了前列腺的位置，快速而又精准的撞击成功的让仗助在一阵又一阵高潮中爽哭，泪水和汗水弄脏了脸庞，泛红的眼角和因为无法合上嘴而留下的唾液透露出本人都不自知的淫荡模样，马眼吐出几滴稀薄的精液，坏心眼的大人用手指沾上了体液探入小孩的口腔，仗助用小舌本能的抵舔着承太郎的指节，把自己的东西舔的一干二净  
承太郎把仗助抱起，握着他的腰肢往自己身上按，跪坐的体位把茎身吞的更深，仗助扶着承太郎的肩膀才勉强稳住了身子，本就喝了酒的身体仿佛一个重心不稳就要倒下，只好趴在承太郎的身上承受一次又一次撞击  
小孩的顺从让大人十分满意，铁定了要将其吃干抹净的想法，承太郎抱紧了他，用犬齿在脖颈上留下了沁着血珠的咬痕  
过大的刺激冲昏了头脑，仗助两眼无神，只能发出绵软的呻吟来讨好大人，承太郎在快要射精前拔出了阴茎，在小孩发红的腿根那磨蹭了几下射在了小腹上  
…请留下…承太郎先生，仗助疲惫的趴在承太郎的身上，把冰凉的泪水蹭在他爱人的胸口，仗助已经无法再去思考更多的措辞，承太郎拥紧着他，对他说出了迟来三年的回答  
我一直在你身边


End file.
